Closet Voyeurism
by Gwen Potter
Summary: Hiding from an enraged Ron, Fred and George watch a scene they'll never forget...


Okay, when I realized how long it had been since I posted anything new, I started feeling really bad. So, just for everyone out there, I figured I'd put this up. One of a few little ficclets I've done, for the Percy/Hermione cookie jar at Fiction Alley. I'd put the link up, but, unfortunately, I still haven't figured out the evil HTML thing here, so you can go find it yourself.

  


******

  


Closet Voyeurism

  


******

  


"FRED! GEORGE! I'll KILL you!"

  


Upon hearing the resounding footsteps of their little brother pounding down the stairs, the twins froze. Simultaneously they jumped up from Fred's bed, dashing out the door.

  


"I guess blondes _don't_ have more fun," George commented, jumping down the last three steps to the second landing. Quite obviously, Ron wasn't a big fan of their latest creation, something they'd affectionately dubbed 'Toe-Head Taffy'. It was a part of their newest line of prank candies, ones that changed the hair-color of the hapless victim.

  


As Ron's steps grew nearer, Fred and George scrambled to find a place to hide. "Where can we go?" Fred whispered urgently. Neither wished to face their brother, who was, as of five days prior, a fully licensed Wizard, not to mention a student of the Auror's Academy.

  


Spotting the door at the end of the hall, George began to run towards it. "Percy's room!" he cried, Fred right on his heels. Rushing inside the empty room, Fred and George ducked into the closet. Positioning themselves very carefully so they couldn't be seen, the twins left the door open just a crack so they could watch for Ron.

  


"And now," said Fred, "we wait."

  


******

  
  


Climbing the stairs up the back porch, returning from dinner, Hermione smiled at Percy. "I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for convincing me to take a break."

  


"You're welcome," replied Percy. When they stopped in front of the back door, he took Hermione's hand and brought it up to his face, softly kissing the back of it in a chivalrous gesture. "I love you, you know." Hermione blushed becomingly.

  


"I love you, too," she replied, looking down to the ground. Very gently, Percy placed his hand underneath her chin and tilted her face upward. Leaning down, he engaged Hermione in a very light, chaste kiss, quite different from the ones they shared in private.

  


After a few moments, Percy pulled back, smiling hugely. "Come on," he said, taking Hermione's hand, opening the door, and tugging her inside. "We can get some drinks to take upstairs, and we can keep working on your applications." Percy had volunteered to help his girlfriend of two years find work, just until a place opened in the Department of Magical Creature Treatment, in the Ministry, and all day, they had been filling out the paperwork Hermione had received from the establishments she'd been interested in.

  


Percy and Hermione moved into the kitchen, and Percy walked to the refrigerator. "Um… how about some pumpkin juice? It's a bit warm for butterbeer, and I'm not in much a mood for tea."

  


"Pumpkin juice sounds good," Hermione said, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out two glasses. As Percy poured the cool, refreshing juice from the jug, a furious Ron stomped into the kitchen. Hermione nearly dropped her drink when she spotted him.

  


"Have you seen the twins?" he demanded angrily, his face a fiery contrast to his new blonde hair.

  


Percy raised an eyebrow. "No…" he said slowly, eyeing Ron with extreme caution.

  


"Um, Ron?" asked Hermione. "What, exactly have you done with your hair? I take it that it has something to do with Fred and George."

  


Scowling, Ron turned from the room, muttering, "They're dead when I find them."

  


Turning to each other, Percy and Hermione shrugged in unison. "Come on, let's get back to work." Percy replaced the jug in the refrigerator and took Hermione's hand again, the two of them walking up the flight of stairs to Percy's bedroom.

  


When they arrived at Percy's pristine sanctuary, Hermione sat on the bed while Percy gathered the stack of papers, two quills, and a bottle of ink from his desk. "Okay, what do we have left?" Hermione questioned.

  


Sitting down, Percy shuffled through the stack. "The Daily Prophet, Flourish and Blotts, Zonkos-" Percy paused to snort loudly- "Gringott's, and the Three Broomsticks."

  


"Alright, then," Hermione said, "let's get to work!"

  


******

  
  


Nearly an hour later, Fred and George were still trapped inside the closet. When Percy and Hermione had come in, they'd frozen, thinking it was Ron. But when the twins had seen the bookworms, they relaxed again… until they realized that they would get in just as much trouble with Percy for being in his room. And even though they were frightened of what Ron would do had _he _caught them, the thought of being tortured by the two bookworms was just as bad, if not worse. Percy and Hermione would probably make them do Arithmancy equations…

  


So, with the thought of punishment in their heads, the twins silently decided to stay put until it was safe.

  


******

  


Still working diligently after an hour and a half, Hermione was pleased with the way her applications were going. With Percy's help, she was sure to get a job in no time! Together, they'd decided what exactly would look impressive on a rÉsumÉ, and which skills to play up. Hermione already had impressive references, including Percy's father, the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, Percy himself, Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, and even Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

  


Yawning, Percy rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. "Tired?" asked Hermione, smiling at him.

  


"A little," Percy replied honestly. Just as he was about to suggest they make a pot of coffee, a small _clunk _echoed from the closet. Percy frowned, looking over to it. The door was pulled almost shut, with only an inch of space keeping it from being closed- this was a very odd sight for his room, as he had made it a habit his whole life of keeping the door shut.

  


Hermione, who had also heard the noise, turned her head ever so slightly and also noticed, for the first time, that the door was open. She, too, knew that was strange, and looked at Percy. But both of them looked at the door as a small knock was heard.

  


"Come in," called Percy. A moment later, Ginny poked her head in.

  


"You haven't seen George or Fred, have you?" she asked. "Ron is looking all over for them."

  


Percy shook his head. "Sorry, no."

  


"Thanks, guys," Ginny replied, closing the door behind her as she left. And as it clicked into place, so did the information in Hermione's mind. Grabbing her quill, she quickly scribbled a note on a spare piece of parchment.

  


_Fred and George are in your closet._

  


She handed the note to Percy, who looked at first it, then her strangely. _'Are you sure?'_ he mouthed, to which Hermione nodded.

  


_Where else would they be? I mean, look at the facts: they are hiding from Ron, who can't find them anywhere. Your closet door is ajar and we just heard a noise. And everyone knows that Ron avoids your room like the plague, so the twins would obviously want to hide…_

  


_'In here,_' Percy mouthed again, scowling. He glanced once more at the closet, and he realized that Hermione was right. They'd gone and done it again! Invaded his personal space, been in his room without permission. They needed to be punished.

  


Hermione seemed to realize that Percy's thoughts were revolving around terrible things to do to the twins, and she thought for a moment, as well. What would really bother them? Suddenly, she grinned. "Follow my lead," she whispered so quietly Percy wouldn't have caught it if he hadn't been reading her lips as well.

  


Hermione set down her quill, and sighed. She stretched her arms high above her head, grinning. Oh, this would be good…

  


"What do you say we take another break?" she asked, raising onto her knees on the bed

  


"Yeah," said Percy, "A break sounds lovely right now." He too set down his quill, running his hands through his mass of curly red tresses. Winking, Hermione began to gather the papers from the bed, organizing them into a neat pile. "What do you want to do?"

  


"Oh," Hermione breathed, her voice low and sultry, "I think you know _exactly_ what I want to do…"

  


******

  


Fred and George stared wide-eyed at the couple on the bed, almost quivering in fear. Fred had thought for sure that they would have gotten caught when George's foot had slipped and bumped the wall, but Percy and Hermione hadn't even moved.

  


And after Ginny had asked of their whereabouts, Percy and Hermione had taken a distinctly un-bookwormish turn.

  


Each fighting back a gulp, Fred and George watched on in terror.

  


******

  
  


Hermione began to crawl towards Percy as he placed the stack of parchment on his nightstand and stretched out his long legs. Turning to his girlfriend, he grinned wickedly. Hermione continued on her journey until she was straddling Percy's thighs, her hands reaching up and gently removing the wire-framed spectacles from Percy's face before carefully placing them, too, on the nightstand.

  


Winking again, Hermione brought her hands back to Percy's face, running over his cheeks, his chin, his lips. Normally, the two were very modest, and the thought of engaging in this kind of behavior in front of anyone would have mortified them. What they did in private was best left in private. But this would be the only thing that would really teach the twins any kind of lesson.

  


Very slowly Percy pulled Hermione closer to him, his hands on her waist, until they were completely touching. He then touched Hermione's lips with his own, feeling his face burning despite the knowledge that what he was doing was a necessity.

  


Hermione wanted to really embarrass the twins with what they did, and she wasted absolutely no time. She traced Percy's lips with her tongue, smirking inwardly when he opened and let her in. She ran her hands through his hair, effectively getting them tangled in, while Percy's hands moved to the small of her back. Pulling away from his mouth, she began kissing across his jaw, pausing at his left ear.

  


"Put your hands on my bum," she whispered softly.

  


"_What_?" inquired Percy very quietly, shocked at her brazen nature.

  


Hermione purred, "Just _do_ it!" in his ear before she moved her lips down, softly suckling his neck. Percy obeyed the command and moved his hands a bit lower, very much enjoying the sensations Hermione was giving him.

  


As she reached the collar of Percy's white oxford shirt, Hermione wasted no time in unbuttoning the garment, her lips following her fingers faithfully. In the back of her mind, she could hear at least two gasps as she did this- one from Fred or George, the other from Percy. When, at last, the shirt was completely unbuttoned, Hermione pulled it off of Percy and tossed it to the ground, beginning a very thorough assault on his chest with her mouth and hands, leaving Percy as little more than a quivering puddle on the bed.

  


Finally, after she was certain that his torso had been completely worshipped, Hermione took Percy's hands and placed them at her throat. _'Take off my shirt_," she mouthed, to which Percy's eyes widened. Hermione leaned forward and softly said, "Take it off, we're doing great!"

  


"I'm not having my brothers see you in your knickers!" Percy whispered fiercely.

  


"Do it!"

  


"No!"

  


"_Do it!_"

  


"Fine!" Percy growled finally, glaring at Hermione. His slowly began to slip the buttons from their holes, giving Hermione a hot kiss as he did this. Just as he was working the button between her breasts free, the closet doors burst open with a scream.

  


Fred and George hurtled out, covering their eyes with their hands, muttering, "Unclean! _Unclean!"_ They sprinted through the door, slamming it behind them. Hermione and Percy smirked at one another.

  


Very slowly, Hermione detached herself from Percy, reaching to the nightstand for what Percy assumed to be her application forms.

  


"You aren't just going to leave me hanging, are you?" he asked desperately, his desire to finish what they'd started very obvious. Hermione instead seized his wand and handed it to him with a flourish.

  


"I don't think so," she replied softly, nodding to the door.

  


Percy quickly cast a _very_ strong locking charm and silencing spell combination, pulling Hermione back to him. "Good," he breathed, covering her lips and body with his own.

  


******

  



End file.
